This proposal seeks continued five-year support (1999-2003) from the Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) to provide partial funding for a program of research dissemination and career development through the conduct of the annual national scientific meeting of the Association for Health Services Research (AHSR). With the field of health services research is maturing in an environment of dramatic health system change, the principal goals that have governed all prior AHSR national scientific meetings are still relevant to today's meetings. These are to: . disseminated the latest health services research findings, . improve communication among researchers and between researchers and users of research; . highlight the importance of health services research for policy makers, managers, clinicians and consumers of health care; . provide career development opportunities for researchers and users; and . provide a forum for participants to exchange information and to examine research, policy, management and practice issues critically. There is no other national meeting for health services researchers and users that provides this broad range of activities and meet such broad goals.